Why?
by ArtaVerum
Summary: The people had always questioned why he had taken in an 8 year old child. What reason could there possibly be for a multi-billionaire playboy to take in a small, weak, unwanted circus brat? -Set before season 1-


**Usually I am more of a reader then I am a writer, so naturally I am pretty nervous about my first fan fiction. Please also bear in mind that English is my second language and that -on top of that- my spelling was never really good (even in my native tongue)...**

**Obviously, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

People had always questioned why he had taken in an 8 year old child. What reason could there possibly be for a multi-billionaire playboy to take in a small, weak circus brat? Granted, the poor child has just lost his parents in a tragic accident, but nobody had any big concerns for the surviving child, and this is why once Bruce took in the boy and became his legal guardian everybody was in shock.

Bruce Wayne was a wealthy man, he could buy anything his heart desired and could have any girl with a simple smile. He could often be seen I his free time hanging out late into the night on parties with at least a blond and a redhead in each arm. He was also know for getting drunk on the occasion and giving whatever happy girls was currently in his arms the night of her life.

In his daytime, he was the hard working CEO of Wayne Industries, a business which was at the pike of its life cycle. Wayne Industry constantly kept growing and expanding, making more profit then it did in the 50 years of its existence.

In his off time, Bruce devotes every free second of his life to the League and being Batman. Keeping Gotham safe and bringing Justice to the world of criminals is what he does best. He never smiles, and never shows mercy or compassion to anybody. He lives alone, never accepting anyone into his world of crime fighting. His world is dark and his heart is closed off to everyone.

For these reasons everybody, and I really mean EVERYBODY, was questioning what had possibly possessed him to accept the young boy into his home.

**"Tragic Death of Circus Family. Only One Survivor."**

**"Richard Grayson, Richest Child's Overnight"**

**"A New Heir to Wayne Industries?"**

**"Bruce Wayne, finally Tired of the Women or going Insane?"**

Richard Grayson became the talk of the world in less than 4 hours, everybody knew his name. Every newspaper had a different story, a new theory and a new rumor why he was taken in by the billionaire. Over the years the question was constantly asked over and over again and each and every time Bruce gave no answer. Nobody knew the reason why he had taken in Richard, not the Justice League, defiantly not the Public and even the boy himself had no idea what made him lucky enough to get Bruce as a new father figure.

There were several reasons why Bruce had taken Dick into his life.

The most obvious reason was because Dick reminded him of himself. His parents were taken from him in a similar manner his own parents were taken from him. It was like looking into a mirror. The boy Bruce saw before him that night was physically unharmed, but dead inside. You could see it in his eyes. There was only emptiness inside, staring back at the corpses as he was carried off to the next Junior Detention Center. For long periods of time he would sit in a corner and stare into nothingness. He would refuse the little food he was given and the punches and teases he received from larger kids didn't seem to bother him at all.

Bruce had been lucky, when his parents had been taken from him he still had Alfred, he still had a home, money, a future. Dick had nothing left to loose, but he was young and deserved a chance to live. Bruce simply felt pity for him.

Another reason would be that he felt like he owned the boy something. After all, didn't he become Batman to make sure something like this wouldn't happen again? Hadn't he promised that no child would ever have to lose their parents again as the result of criminals? Yet he had been sitting in the audience and could do nothing as the married couple fell to their death. This was, in a way, his way of making it up to the boy and trying to replace what he had lost that night.

Of course, taking in the boy did not automatically mean he should involve a minor in his business of crime fighting. However, Dick had talent. Bruce had seen this the second he laid eyes on him. They were too similar. Dick had very high potential of fighting, and if nobody would look after him or train him Dick would go out there by himself, looking for the killer of his parents and seeking revenge against the people who took his family from him. There was a large chance, if nothing happened he would grow up to become a second Batman. Or it could be worse, his talent could be discovered by a criminal and if he were to take in the boy and train him in the ways of killing and revenge instead of justice…. Bruce was certain Dick could make an incredible and difficult to beat assassin. One he would not like to face in battle. He could not let that happen, thus Robin was born.

…However, there was a much simpler, a much more obvious reason why Bruce had taken in Dick. He took Dick in, because he was a selfish man.

He had fallen in love with the boy the second he looked into the Sapphire blue eyes of the young circus acrobat. He was hypnotized by his free smile and his innocent laugh. When he saw the tears running uncontrollably down his cheek as the watched his parents fall and land, Bruce felt his own heart break at the sight. When he looked into the now empty and cloudy eyes he had only one wish: he wanted to see the boy smile again. He wanted the boy to be happy and care free and anything or anybody who would dare to make him cry would be killed personally by Bruce. The mere thought that someone else would adopt Dick would make his blood run cold. He wanted to be the one to keep Dick and be the only one who could see his smile and hear his laugh. He wanted to be the reason for the boy to laugh.

At that moment, nothing else mattered. He wanted to hold the boy close and cut him off from the rest of the world, protect him from everything and make sure there was never another reason for the boy to cry.

He was a selfish man.

* * *

**And ?**

**I really want to learn how to write good stories, so please leave me some advice on how to improve my writing.**

**Please and thank you =D**


End file.
